hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Blazonkey
Blazonekey was a animated and comic duelist created by BlazeYang. He is a red stick figure with black eyes/3d human with goggles, black hair, and green eyes. Background Originally from a parallel world, Blazonkey arrives at Cier because of a distortion of space-time quantum in his own world. His original name is Blaze Yuvon since Blazonkey is just how people call him at Cier. He is a 19-year-old man with a rebellious-justiciary tendency who often frequented a bar entitled "Au Joyeux Six Coups". The owner of the bar and the godfather of Blaze was called Big Brother, he was a good, wise and protective man who could become the most ruthless brute if anybody hurt his "family." He met him when he was about to get killed by an angry mafiosi. Blaze is one of the few people to be born with his psychic powers already awake. The more he grew, the more dangerous his powers became, which gave him a rather rebellious behavior. He thought he understood everything about life, overestimated his powers and amused himself by provoking the mafiosi. This caused him enormous trouble and even hit death at the age of 13 when Big Brother intervened to help him. Since that event, Blaze has stopped provoking the mafia and started helping Big Brother in his bar. Detesting above all the concept of mafia, he decides to ally with a terrorist musician, sociopath and mysterious denominated Edward. It was from this day that Blaze decided to put an end to the corruption of the mafias. Big Brother gave him a nickname, and soon, the whole city will hear about this terrorist with that name: The Lighter. Today, at Cier, Blazonkey is looking for rices with the hope to return to his own world. Weapon/Abilities Natasha A short blade of about 30 cm, perfect for assassination and close combat. Pyrokinesis Blazonkey has the ability to create and manipulate fire but also the ability to make medium blasts that can propel him. Every time he uses his powers, his eyes change color and light up in green. This can be problematic when Blazonkey wants to attack unexpectedly. Telekinesis As a esper, Blazonkey also has the ability to manipulate things with his mind. It has the same constraints as pyrokinesis. Personality * Provocative: Blazonkey provokes a lot his opponents for the mere pleasure of seeing them get angry. * Opportunistic: He leaves no opportunity to beat his opponent, ignoring the honor of the fight. * Loustic: In a fight, Blazonkey is amused which can destabilize his opponents who underestimate him by his lack of seriousness in a fight. * Friendly and loyal: Blazonkey is very fond of his friends and does not hesitate to help others. He is extremely loyal to his companions. * Susceptible: Blazonkey does not hesitate to massacre his opponents because he hates being provoked. For him, things that are truly harmful to him must disappear. However, it is possible that Blazonkey rarely feels pity for his opponents. Battles vs Krine vs Zuno vs Dithrium }} Gallery Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=6646 Category:Inactive Category:Duelist Category:Male